Enchanted Evening
by 11cleyva
Summary: Six months have passed since Phil and Kevin got together, but now a new problem arises. Phil is afraid to get intimate with his boyfriend and worries that he is disappointing him. Will Phil be able to overcome his fear and take his relationship to the next level? Please don't get angry over this story for being M and having minion yaoi. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

It had been over six months since Kevin and Phil became a new thing, all the others were so happy for them. Donny and Paul had them over for supper a lot, now that they weren't the only ones, well if you don't count Dave and Stuart but those two try to hide it. Everything was going grand, almost everything. Phil was afraid of something, a big something. He was afraid that Kevin was getting annoyed that they never had relations yet. It wasn't that Kevin was gross, frankly Phil hasn't even seen it yet, he's just to shy. Being new in the way of love he didn't know how to do it. All these thoughts got to Phil every night, he was worried Kevin would try to do it but he wouldn't.

Kevin on the other hand knew that Phil was afraid already, he could just tell by the way he moved around him and avoided making contact with his lower half when they made out. That was something Phil and him did do. If they were on the couch, Kevin would start to kiss him and then he'd end up on top of the little one and start to get in the position but then Phil would stop. He didn't mind honestly, he just wished that maybe one day they'd be at that level.

Leaving the supper at Donny and Paul's they walked back to their home that they now shared. Phil's decortive pillows made their way into every spot they could fit. The minions all got a house about the size of a trailor in a tailor park, it came with a bathroom fixed with a shower, sink and toilet. A small kitchen with a tiny bar size fridge, a sink, a two in one stove and oven. Kevin bought himself a microwave because some nights he didn't want to cook. The bedroom had a twin size bed, which worked well concidering Kevin was only 3 foot 5 and Phil didn't take much room up being nearly 3 foot if you counted his headband. The Main room had a table, which Kevin also bought for himself and a nice flatscreen too. He had a little more money then the others from his job but he never wanted to tell the others. And his large amounts of Blurays and DVDs that he kept himself busy on his off days. His Xbox 360 was collecting dust from not being used much along with his Wii.

Taking his gloves off he went to the bathroom for a shower to end the day, he gave Phil a kiss on the cheek and went his way too. "I had a lovely time at their house today." Phil said as he took his headband and gloves off. He heard Kevin agree from the other room, he didn't know if he was mad at him or not, he took off his shoes and socks and sat on the bed. Kevin didn't take that long of a shower before he came back in just his sleep pants and a smile. Phil knew he was going to try it, he knew it. But Kevin just plopped down on the bed and got his laptop out to reply to the emails for the day. Phil had gotten flustered for no reason.

Phil wanted to do something to make Kevin seem happier, coming over to him he held onto his bare chest and laid his head on him, Kevin stopped and gave a smile. Then Phil decided to kiss him on the cheek to break his stare at the screen. He moved to his lips and kissed him deeply, this made him let go of his computer and return the kiss. He deepened it, he could feel his cheek getting warm from the rising lust in him, he was able to get into Phil's mouth with his tounge and they made contact it was glorious for both of them. Kevin made groans as he tasted the little minion and he began to push him to the pillows and pin him down. Phil began to get worried and scared.

He shut his eyes when he felt Kevin rub himself over him. Kevin's face had gone to a dark pink as he moaned from the feeling of this, this felt so good to do finally. Phil could start to feel something bump into his side, it was Kevin's hardening member. Phil let out a squeal of fear stopping Kevin in his tracks. The look of slight tears in his eyes made Kevin feel so guilty for trying to do something. He got off him quickly and got off the bed too. He saw that his partner was balled up and afraid.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have gone too far with that. Please forgive me." He panted as he tried to regain his thoughts. He didn't wait for Phil to answer as he walked off to the bathroom to try to get rid of his erection. Phil heard the shower come on again and knew that he had dissappointed Kevin again. He stayed in his little ball and cried, he heard the bathroom open but saw Kevin go to the couch to sleep for the night.

 **I will be taking abit to get to sexy stuff, I like to build it up. Please keep reading, there will be more stuff to come. I will try my hardest to post this weekend when I have a chance.**

 **Read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is a bit long, don't fret more minion love will happen in chapters to come.**

The morning always seemed to come slowly on nights like this, when Kevin was on the couch and Phil was alone. He was so happy to be able to share a place with Kevin, but maybe he did too soon. The clock next to him had its red numbers that burned his eyes as he peeked to see the time, it was only four in the morning and already he dreaded this day. With a groan little Phil rolled to his back and stared up at the empty black of a ceiling, he was too tired to think but too restless to sleep. Why did he always have to do this, make his lover get excited and then drop him. Maybe he was trying too hard, maybe this sort of thing didn't have to happen in a relationship, right? With another grunt he branced himself in the bed and looked toward the living room. No noise came from it, just the empy sound the night. He didn't want to wake Kevin because he had a big day ahead of him so he fell back to the pillow and tried to shut his eyes.

Kevin had tried his hardest to stop feeling guilty for his actions, he didn't mean to get excited so fast he just thought that's what Phil wanted. The little blanket used to cover the couch was now wrapped around him as his sheet for the night, he tried to keep his tears in. He wasn't supposed to cry, it wasn't what Phil would want to see him do, he thought. But he couldn't handle the knot in his throat that made it harder for him to swallow, and he let a tear fall. He shuddered trying to keep his cries soft, if one thing in his life he never wanted to do was to hurt someone he loved. And he felt he hurt Phil with his actions tonight. He felt many emotions all these years he's been alive, fear when he lost Bob in New York those many years ago, the pain of his tribe living in that cave, the joy of being with Gru, now he felt shame, the shame of being too libidinous. It had been eons since he walked this earth, serving along the way, working his whole life and now he was ready for sexual relations. It wasn't that he needed it, he had lived without before but now things are different. He was with someone now and started to make that part of him bloom and he slowly began to want that kind of relief, he wanted to experience it. To feel what it felt like if someone else was doing him besides himself.

Thoughts of that nature always made him forget all else and become excited but he didn't want to tonight, he was already feeling bad about having these feelings when others don't at this time. He rustled in the sheet to face into the couch cushions and try to sleep for a bit more work.

...

It was morning and the alarm was blaring the daily morning radio hosts. The terrible morning banter with 'Lance and Larry in the Morning' an all minion radio show, somedays he found it funny but right now Phil was worried to meet Kevin this day. But to his surprise, Kevin was acting normal. He got up earlier before Phil's alarm went off, and he was making breakfast for them. He had already had a shower and cleaned up and was reading the paper.

"Good morning honey." He said with his french accent with that smile and drank his coffee and placed everything down to come to his partner. "Listen I want to say sorry for last night."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start something." Phil's soft voice was even more so. Kevin just hugged him, he knew it was hard for Phil.

"No No, I should have known. But that is in the past." Kevin held his hand and brought him to the kitchen counter. "Let us have breakfast, okay?"

 _I should have known?_ So did Kevin know he was afraid or did he do this so much that Kevin came to expect it? Those thoughts were taken away by his favourite, blueberry crepes. He could never pronouce it correctly at times and called it a 'creep' but he liked 'Very thin pancake' as Kevin told him. He served him three to start and they were gone before he knew it, he didn't want to tell Phil that he didn't have any but he didn't want to make him feel bad if he didn't eat, after all he could get lunch later.

"I have to get going for work okay? Give a kiss." He leaned to the powder sugar covered lips of Phil and gave a kiss. "You're so sweet, I could eat you all up." He said dumping his cup into the sink and walked out to the day at work.

Kevin's job was a weird one at that. He got a desk with his name on it and a small room, he did multiple things. He's key job was System Administrator for the whole house, he was able to learn the ways of technology through out the years and use it to to further himself. He also was able to come on jobs if Gru ever needed him. He was apart of the command squad that also had Stuart and Dave in it, if he had to he could do some impressive moves but he'd rather stay in the airconditioning and not break a sweat. He had to leave his desk often to reprogramme the jelly machines that shut down for no reason. It wasn't hard and it paid nicely for him, he did like to buy things he didn't need as seen on TV things.

Phil on the other hand had a tough job, cleaning from top to bottom the entire house. Luckily he was helped at times and with his brother, Tom, out and about to help the job got done faster. Tom was louder than he was and stayed on the bottom floors of the house. Phil cleaned the rooms of the girls, Gru and Lucy. It was an all day job, ten hours of dusting, vacuum the rugs, polishing the wood, and waxing the floors. He was the now and days Cinderella and Kevin was his Prince. He was so happy to be able to go home and have supper cooked and a beautiful Minion at home waiting for him. He got the job done fast so he could go home before Kevin got off his job. It was always a cute surprise for him.

With the house done with time to spare he might go vist his favourite minion besides Kevin, Donny. Donny always had the gossip and always knew how to help him if he needed advice. He would see him later about his little problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**After a weekend, it was hard to get back into the groove of writing but here is the next chapter. It's not as good as it could be, but I put a theory of my own in here as to why minions never seem to have anything down there at times. I hope it's okay.**

 **Read and review. :)**

Ever since the inncident with the jar on his head, Donny had been moved to another line of work. He now was in the mailroom, he replaced Mike on days. It was pleasant, although at times the minion he worked with would play his PS Vita instead of put the boxes in the right tube, but he couldn't complain, Paul would take over for Ken and it made Donny feel better. He never went anywhere without his Paul. A year ago when Donny had that jar on his head, his lover helped him see and walk around, he really was the best minion he could fall in love with.

Production shut down at 7 pm sharp and that meant the mailroom stayed open just another hour to get the orders out and parcels that the Minions also wanted to send, to who no one knows, probably to others in the place but they were too lazy to do it themselves. Today it was just Donny working and was going to clock out and head home soon, food would be ready by then. That was until he was stopped before he could leave. He could tell those little scrurrying feet anywhere, it was Phil.

"Thank goodness I've caught you before you left." The little one heaved and tried to catch his breath. Donny gave a smile and punched in his ID number to clock out.

"What brings you to this far down? Certainly not to just to visit little old me."

"No" He gasped and regained his thoughts, "I have a little problem."

"A problem?" 

"It's a little bit of a private problem..."

"Erectile dysfunction? That's not a problem you'll want to talk to me, that's with your doctor...or Kevin's doctor whoever is having the problem." Donny blushed thinking of that.

"No, the problem isn't that. It's do with the fact that I'm afraid that Kevin is mad at me for not having sex yet." Phil whispered the last part. Donny took him closer to him.

"Phil, perhaps you're not stimulating him the correct way."

"Donny please, everything is fine and dandy. Then I want to go far with him then I get scared when I start to feel that he is very excited down there and I freak and call it off. What do I do?"

"Have you told him about this? The best thing is to talk to him about this. Then he'll stop trying to get you going if you're afraid." Donny let go of Phil.

"It's not him, it's me. I start him then I freak. I want to so badly." Phil said with his face flushed red.

"Like I said, just tell him. Now I must really be going, Paul is probably worried about me. Ciao Phil, I wish you all the best luck."

...

He took so long to get back home, he was sure Kevin was mad at him. But when he got into the house, Kevin was busy making supper for himself on the stove. He looked over and saw a sad Phil.

"What happened?" He could say as Phil walked into the small kitchen next to him. "Did you get something to eat?" With a shake of his head, Kevin felt bad for making food for one. "I'll make you something as soon as I get done with this."

"Kevin? Have you ever been afraid of something that someone else wants"

"Like what?" Kevin answered and flipped the burger over. But just got a shrug from the little maid. Phil tried to not seem to sad about it but decided to just hug Kevin from behind instead. Kevin liked to be hugged by Phil, he turned his patty off and tried his best to put it on some bread, but Phil's hand acciedently went to low in front.

A feeling of pleasure surged through him as Phil pulled his hand away. Kevin's heart began to race as the small hand of Phil was placed back to that spot again. Looking around to see what he was doing Phil saw, his eyes got wide. He never touched this place before and it felt different with out the usual excited member. In fact there was none, but that as normal for Minions. He knew that they all had ones that only showed when aroused, he did too. Gru called them retractable. But he could feel the bump begin to grow and become harder. Kevin leaned into Phil as the little one began to slowly rub the erection. He heard moans and felt his love shift in his arms. Phil began to feel himself become the same way as Kevin and began to get worried. He stopped and pulled away letting Kevin fall to the floor.

"ouch...ouch." Kevin let out as he was flat on his back. He'd always had problems with his lower back since that battle with Scarlet when she knocked him over onto a statue. But now that he let to fall on his back he was in pain, and he was slowly getting angry.

"Kevin! Oh no, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Phil came down to be at his level.

"Phil why did you drop me?" He asked trying to get up off the tile floor.

"I didn't mean to I just got scared is all..."

"Of what?!" Kevin finally got mad as he got to his feet but had to hold his back. Phil stammered for an answer. "I don't want to hear it right now." He said slowly walking to the bathroom for some pain medicine for his back. "Dans mon putain de corps fait mal!" Kevin yelled from the bathroom making Phil begin to tear up, he didn't mean to drop him, he didn't mean to do any of that. His hand just brushed that place and got him excited. He let him down again in two ways than one.

...

(Morning)

With his back sore and his attitude just plain angry for the day, Kevin wasn't the best person to be around. If ever they're was a problem he would get angry and chew the one who called him to help out leaving them with a fixed machine and hurt feelings. His clipboard in his hands was held onto tight because he wanted to beat someone over the head with it but he didn't want to get in trouble. He chewed on his pencil as he fixed the machine with a new code. He hated first shift machines because the third shift crew would mess them up every night. He just wanted to get to lunch and eat something before he just went off but he was stopped by someone.

"Hey Kevin." It was Jerry, he still had that jar on his head but it still made Kevin mad to see him. "How are you, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Maybe if you cleaned off that jar, you could see better or does food not clean easy from your face?"

"Why are you so mean today?"

"I don't have time to answer questions." he snapped back and looked at his phone for the time only to get an incoming from Gru. He gritted his teeth and saw Jerry still standing there. "Don't you have a job to get to?!" He shouted at him and smacked him with the clipboard sending him to te ground and breaking the jar on his head.

...

"Aw Kevin, dere you are. My WiFi es out again and I don't know where de box es to push it." Gru said sitting on the couch, he was watching Netflix at the time. Kevin just grumbled and took the laptop for a second to see that the Airplane mode had been switched on by accident when Gru tried to up the volume, he switched it back on and had a dew choice words in minionese for Gru as he walked back downstairs. Gru was left looking confused about all that and finally spoke. "What an asshole."


	4. Chapter 4

3 days later

" I thought you said he didn't get mad anymore." A sobbing little Phil sat on the couch in Donny and Paul's front room.

"Well...I could have been wrong about that. He always seems to nice." Donny looked for answer in Paul who sat in his easychair with a look of judgment. "What do you think, darling?" A low grumble is all Paul could utter making Phil cry harder.

"Why didn't tell him?" Paul finally asked coming closer in his chair.

"I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know..."

"Paul, don't." Donny knew what he was doing.

"Don you had your chance to help. Now it's my turn." His voice got gruff, and made the little one eyed on get up in a huff and storm out of the room, making Phil become worried.

"What are you scared of?" He asked again.

"Telling him." Phil said and looked down.

"Are you scared he might get angry? Did he hit you?"

"No he didn't. I'm not scared of him."

"I was gonna ask if you are and why are you dating him if you're afraid of him." He arched an eyebrow and looked closer to the little one who's stopped crying and just played with the end of his dress.

"I'm dating him because I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Paul!" Donny came from the kitchen with a drink in his hand.

"Go back to your mint julep, Gordon. I'm talking to the boy." Paul said flatly.

"This my dear, is a Tom Collins. And right now it's the only man I want suck." Donny gave a sassy face and sucked on the straw of his drink and left. The tension in the air was too much for Phil. First Kevin gets mad now it's the happily together couple in an odd spat.

"Anyway." The loud word made Phil jump. "Does he love you?"

"I would think so, we've been together for six months without a problem."

"And what brought all this up?"

"Well, I guess nothing really did. I just was so worried about if Kevin wants to...have." Phil struggled to get the word out, but settled for another. "Relations after all this time. And I want to, like I said, but then I get scared and stop, leaving him to have to deal with himself."

"Sounds like he's getting sexual frustration. Saw a show on Dr. Phil about it. Loved it." Donny chimmed from the kitchen.

"He's angry about it?"

"It just means he's annoyed about not getting any, if you understand." Don finally popped out of the other room and sat on the couch next to Phil. "The more you keep tempting him and stopping, the more mad he's gonna get from it. He's getting mixed signals, dear."

"What do I do?" Phil stood up and looked at both minions.

They both said at the same time. "Just tell him."

"I can't." Phil said and sat down making both moan in annoyance of having to retell everything.

...

Kevin had been angry for those past three days. He didn't want to talk to anyone but the small chatter, and no one wanted to talk to him in fear of being beaten over the head like Jerry was. He had been avoiding getting close to Phil for he didn't want to be touched and brought to excitement again to be told to stop. He felt he was going to explode from this, in both ways. He hadn't been able to finish his erection like Phil thought he was. He had to do something, he debated whether or not to do this. But the other half of him won as he went to the single person bathroom near him, no one ever went in there so he was fine to work out his frustations.

He stood near the sink and pulled his gloves off to wash his hands from the days work, all the while rubbing himself near the sink, it was right at his level. Any touch down there caused him to become excited and he could feel his cheeks get hot and surge went over his whole body. His heart beat picked up as he backed away and unhinged his overalls to his breifs he wore, his penis was slowly starting to come out and he lowered the rest of his clothes down to expose his slowly stiffening member, the cold air on his hot penis made him begin to breath ragged as he leaned against the wall and used his wet hands from the water to slicken his hot shaft as he went down it. Being fulling exposed he was quiet large for a minion, being six inches long it also made him very proud of himself. His penis swelled as he was pumping himself more and more giving rubs to his tip with his palm, he twisted the head and worked his way down the length. He could feel the beat of his heart in it as he used both hands to pump at times. He didn't have to spit on his hands to ease the friction because he started to give his own coating of precum and rubbed it over his entire penis. He stopped to give himself some time to regain himself and not end now.

He learned a couple of tricks to make a lot of cum in one time, so he kept stopping himself and going back to his penis. Each time he felt closer and closer but he would stop it. He watched as it twitched from his heart beat, the colour had deepened to an almost purple on the head and dark red on the sides. He knew he could stop this time as he gave more pumps, that feeling in his stomach began and he braced for it. It felt like heaven to finally explode after all this time, he had a cumshot that went far and the rest just slowly covered his penis as it dripped out of him. He felt so good, he needed to release somehow and he had found it. He was sure if anyone walked by they'd heard his moans and pants but he wasn't ashamed. He slid down the wall and let his penis calmdown before he cleaned in the sink the best he could and tried to get rid of the evidence in the bathroom that anyone had done anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's everyone standing around for?!" Kevin had made his way back to his job after an exciting time by himself to see everyone standing near the bathroom he was in. They had all heard him in there and more and more came around to hear. He felt embarrassed but also proud of himself. "well get lost!" He threatened to hit some of them but he was feeling better after completing. He felt he could talk to Phil bow without getting angry, but did Phil want to talk to him.

With his head finally clear he began to worry if his anger made Phil not want to be around him. He'd been distant and cold for three days just saying the occasional 'good morning' and 'good night', even though he would sleep on the couch those days. Maybe he let his frustrations get the best of him, he was one to get angry fast then feel guilty about it and now was the time he felt guilty.

He wished Phil had a cell phone at times so he could call him wherever he was instead of on the landlines in the house and sometimes others were on the phone. It happened once before everyone had a phone almost, when he tried to call Bryan but one of the girls picked up the phone and heard the conversation they had, nothing too serious just about what the link that Bryan sent from pornhub that went to the wrong email and by wrong email to Kevin. It was originally for Dave. That was the last time Kevin ever talked to anyone on the regular phone again. Now he just yells and swears at other in texts

He tapped his fingers on his desk and thought of the jerk he had been these few days, he needed to say sorry to Phil. He's train of thought was interrupted by someone coming neat his desk.

...

Slowly vacuuming the floors, Phil was just so down he didn't have his normal spunk, he didn't want to listen to his Gloria CDs, he didn't want to hear anything. His eyes were red from crying these past three days. He was sure that Kevin would want to break up now, things have gotten so bad and all because of a little problem that Phil had. He hated himself for not telling him, if he would have told him then he would know and understand.

It wasn't really anyone's fault, it was just misunderstanding. Kevin didn't know and Phil didn't know anything about what he was even worried about with telling him. He knew Kevin loved him, and he also knew that he would respect him for telling him.

He would just have to wait until tonight to tell him.

...

The night came slowly for it was summer and it didn't set until 9. Phil had been home for awhile just waiting,he debated on how to talk to Kevin. He wanted to be straight up but then he would get worried and think of another way. His train of thought was interrupted by the door opening and he quickly scurried to the bedroom to hide.

Kevin walked in and closed the metal door behind him. He heard Phil hurry to the other room, he figured he was scared different him. Not wanting to do any more damage, he just stood by the wall that separated the rooms. He turned to place his back to the wall and gave a knock on the wall.

"Phil?" his voice was low.

"go away, Kevin." _Oh great Phil way to get this talk started on the right foot._ Phil thought after he said that.

"I deserve that... " Kevin muttered and stayed quiet for a bit, the sound of a cricket that got in chirped.

"Phil, listen. I know that I have been a mean nasty person for the past couple of days. And that's not me. None of this was me, I'm not like this. But I guess I am like this. I hurt you, Phil. I promised myself I would never do that. I let this other side of me take over, and it made me into this monster. I know what I've done can't be taken back, and the way I've treated you can't be undone either. But maybe you can forgive me... And-" Kevin couldn't finish his words without crying. He knew what he had done wrong but he tried to continue through the tears. "I knew you were scared. Honestly, I was scared too. Oh Phil... Why didn't you tell?"

Phil on the other side of the wall had tears stream down his face as he heard the love of his life cry before him. "I didn't know you knew... I didn't know you were scared just like me." He came around the wall and looked at the defeated minion that sat on the floor. "I thought you being the leader meant you never you got scared."

"Being the leader is a title. Having emotions makes you strong." Kevin uttered as Phil came to sit next to him and place his head on his shoulder. It felt good to have this connection with him.

"I didn't know I missed being close to you like this." Phil whispered as he inhaled the scent of his lover.

"Même." Kevin said as he held the little gloveless hand of the other.

"Kevin. I want to go all the way with you. I'm not afraid anymore. I know that we both feel the same about it."

"Phil, we don't have to. Relationships aren't always about sex you know?"

"I know, but I want to. I know you won't hurt me when we do it."

"Truth be told this will be my first time with someone as well."

"when do we do this?"

"Oh no no no, Phil. You don't plan this to happen. It just happens. Maybe not now, maybe later. It makes it that much more romantic." Kevin said and wiped his eyes one last time to clear the tears from earlier amd did the same to Phil. They looked into each others eyes. Phil always had the lightest eyes that seemed so soft. Kevin leaned out and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go to bed." He said with a smile as they left to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil was afraid to let Kevin take him, but he wanted it so badly. Maybe he should wait until the right time, he thought. His eyes went to the tall minion sleeping next to him in his silk sheets.

Kevin was so cute when he slept, the little smile on his lips. Phil loved those lips, they were like magic whenever they kissed, it made him feel so giddy and somehow able to do anything Kevin wanted.

He was addicted to Kevin's lips but he wondered what Kevin had that was addicting. Phil almost wanted to slap himself for thinking of this. He never thought about that until just now. Phil was in inner turmoil thinking of his desires and also trying to stay the innocent one. He spent years being alone and never exploring his desires now he had Kevin who could help him.

He heard Kevin turn over in his sleep, he figured he might as well get some sleep too. He snuggled into Kevin's arms and fell asleep.

Morning came too soon for him, he should have gone to sleep earlier. He was still being held by Kevin when he felt him. Not just anything but his manhood,it poked into Phil's back and made him shudder from desire. He wiggled his back around to arouse the bump even more. He felt Kevin's breathing change to ragged breathes. A small moan came from him and Kevin let go of Phil and went to his back.

His eyes opened Slightly and he looked around, he saw Phil smiling at him.

"Phil,was that you doing that?"

All he got was a nod for an answer. He didn't say anything but he knew what Phil wanted. He knew that Phil had never seen another minions penis before, he just wanted to be sure it wasn't too soon. He eventually gave in and gave Phil that look.

The curiosity and lust was building up in him as he sat down on Kevin's legs and lovingly rubbed his little palm over the bulge. Kevin let a little gasp out as he felt him. Phil was so gentle and so good at this already. Soon Phil just decided to give a lick to the fabric that housed Kevin's penis. The hot saliva made him grow more, and Phil gave more and more to it through the cloth. It was a new feeling for Kevin, he never had it done this was before.

Phil stopped and undid the button of the pajamas and let Kevin slip out of them, he was bigger than Phil thought. He'd never saw one this big, maybe this is why Kevin is the leader of the tribe. Phil was a bit scared to go anywhere now. He never was faced to face with another minions member.

Kevin looked down at Phil, he didn't want to push him to do it if he didn't want to. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kevin was worried that maybe things were going to fast already.

Phil shook his head and grabbed it. Kevin's eyes rolled as Phil gave a slow pump to him. "spit on it to give less friction." Kevin said from laying down. Phil did and his hand slid easily over him now. He twisted the head and played with him.

"could you give me some tongue?" Kevin asked hoping didn't go too far, but as soon as he thought that it went away as Phil lapped at him. Phil had found Kevin's weakness on his member and licked at him. He stopped and gave the top some attention, he stuck his tongue into the little hole on top which made Kevin moan very loudly in pleasure, Phil was to be sure to keep that spot in mind. Phil was beginning to like to make his love feel this pleasure. He could feel himself having the same thing with his penis, it was struggling against the inside of his underwear.

He could taste an odd flavour starting from Kevin's tip. He looked at him and Kevin looked up to meet his gaze, "it's fine. I'm just getting closer to ending. It's just my pre-" he was cut off as Phil had stuck his entire mouth over him. He sucked him and tickled his tip with his tongue every now and then. Kevin moaned and shifted as he was in complete pleasure.

"You're so good at this!" Kevin shouted as Phil sucked harder and squeezed the sides of the hardened shafts. He stopped his sucking and went back to licking the length of him and licked his gave kisses along the wag. Making his way back he could see that Kevin's member pulsating from his heart beat and that his colour deepened to a darker red. Kevin's cheeks were flushed and sweat trickling down his face.

Phil gave him more got licks and finally he just exploded, "I'm going to-" he couldn't get the words out as he came. It caught Phil off guard and went on his face a little. Kevin was breathing heavy but stopped as Phil licked up his essence. It was salty but mixed with something different.

Kevin finally regained his awareness and leaned to face Phil. He kissed him and licked his own off of Phil's face.

He wanted to repay him, he kissed his lips again and started to kiss Phil's cheek and made his way down to his collarbone which he gave quick little flicks of his tongue. Kevin's tongue could work wonders on Phil, Phil was already panting and moaning from it.

Slipping the pajamas off Phil and leaving him in his little cute underwear Kevin took this opportunity to shed his clothes and expose his naked form completely to Phil to make him feel less self conscious. Kevin could see that Phil had already had his time judging by the stain left in his underwear, but Kevin slipped them off and say Phil's.

Kevin still having his up, rubbed his penis over Phil's.

The redness in Phil's cheeks grew more as he felt Kevin take both of them in his hand and pump them.

"easy darling, you don't want to end too soon…" Kevin whispered and let go of them and kissed Phil once more this time kissing a trial to his exposed penis, he kissed it and took it in his mouth and sucked. Phil squirmed and pulled at Kevin's tuff of hair. His tongue dances over him and caused him to start his pre so soon. Kevin could feel his own member throb he was about to have a second load soon as well. But this was about Phil now.

He licked the bottom of his member it sent Shockwaves through himself as he moaned and panted, Phil was experiencing this for the first time and quickly came before he knew it. It was a lot for a first timer, Kevin loved the taste of his partner. Some of it went on Phil's own stomach as Kevin licked it up from the tip. Kevin felt himself going to happen soon and he tried aimed away from Phil but the little one grabbed him and it mixed with the essence there. Phil moaned as he felt the hotness of it land on him. Kevin took a finger and smeared it together and smiled. He loved being able to make Phil smile so much.

Phil smiled and looked at Kevin as his stomach was covered in thick cream from both of them.

"Thank you Kevin. I love you so much." he said as Kevin came to lay next to him and dabbed the mess with his pj's.

"i love you so much. Maybe we should try taking a shower now? Together." a devious smile came over him and made Phil giggle. He did need to wash up after this. He nodded and Kevin led the way, Phil watched his cute little butt as he walked and felt the essence begin to get off him with gravity. He saw that Kevin's member had softened a bit as he walked and it bobbed from side to side as he walked, Phil blushed more at this.

With the water going in the shower, Kevin let Phil go first and he squeezed on behind. It was a fairly large shower that was also a bathtub. Phil let the warm water cover him and his hair flattened from it, but he felt Kevin squeeze in close and get water on him too.

Kevin helped loofah his back and get him clean but Kevin also began to rub his softened self on Phil's back. The little one gave moans when he felt it. It was beginning to harden once more and now Kevin placed it right between Phil's butt and rubbed it on him.

"Phil do you want me to take you in another way?" He finally asked as the little one's head was getting dizzy. But he thought he was worried about it, he didn't really know what Kevin meant didn't he already take him?

"What do you mean?" He asked with a hit of worry in his tone.

"I mean by... Inserting myself in you."

Phil got more confused, he was boy he didn't have one of those that girls do. How would he do that? "where?" He he asked still naive about it.

"Your backside." and Kevin rubbed himself some more. This made Phil get scared, he didn't want anyone going in that way. At least not for a while.

"Ummm, I'm sorry Kevin. I'm not ready for that yet." Phil said.

"Don't worry,I wasn't read either for it." He said and gave a kiss to him as he hugged from behind. "do you mind if I touch you again?"

Phil liked the sound of that and agreed as Kevin snaked us arms around and grabbed the somewhat erect penis of Phil and rubbed it with his fingers causing the little Phil to lean into his arms and feel the hard long banana of his partner. Little moans and squeals came out as Kevin worked his fingers to grip him and twist him slowly to give him full pleasure. From behind Kevin rubbed his own between Phil's cheeks. His breath was hot on Phil's neck as Kevin turned his lover around and kissed down to his length again.

On his knees, Kevin worked his magic again with that tongue and mouth, both sucking and licking. Phil couldn't help but to brace against the wall as the water came down on them as on Kevin worked. Phil came in minutes into his mouth again and he stood up to kiss him but Phil went down. And kissed the tip of Kevin causing him to shut his eyes as the little maid licked him like an icecream cone that was melting on a summer day. Kevin began to move his hips in a thrusting motion once Phil put the best of his length in his mouth. He Moaned in ecstasy as he felt closer and closer. He was about to come fast this time hit Phil could the way his penis pulsed before he did and took him out of his mouth and opened his mouth wide as the cum from Kevin split on his face and onto his tongue. Phil found he liked to have messy oral with his Kevin.

"You may keep the house clean, but you are a dirty boy... " Kevin said as he had a little more squirt out onto Phil's face. It felt so hot on him and the water washed it off as he stood up to wrap his arms around the minion he loved. Theh didn't need to say anything as the stood there under the water. They could feel it in their heart beats, they were in love.

 _The End_

 **That's the end of my minion love story. I'm sure they'll be more to come (no pun intended)**

 **Read and review**


End file.
